legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Asajj Ventress
Asajj Ventress is the former apprentice to Count Dooku of the Seprateists. But he betrayed her on request of Sidous which led Ventress to seek revenge on Dooku. Her attempts failed though due to circumstances and General Grevious. Afterwards she became a bountry hunter so can operate without Separist or Republic Law after her Legends of Light and Darkness Malefor and the League of Darkness hired Ventress beforehand to serve his group. She turns on the video camera after Horvath insturcts her to show Malefor of the work that has happened. Ventress is next seen with Sorrow and others coemplating on what occured with Jenner. She returns with the others through teleportation by Ozai and Giovanni. After Okionney's death she discusses the others the plan to act on the Alpha Team which was acted on with the help of Carnage, Jenner, Niju, Saix and Blackbeard under the orders of Darkseid.Ventress with Mitch and Goth delivers Harvzilla to Horvath and when they notice how uptight Horvath is getting.She asks Horvath what's up. Ventress helps Horvatht try to kill the heroes by having the sleep spell come to effect. This is followed by joining Tezekel and King of Sorrow in the Dream World. She ambushes Zuko and Hiccup with orders to bring them to the villains. Ventress duels them and she is forced to flee as she is outnumbered two on one. However she escapes before the castle explodes. Ventress takes board of Khan's ship as she gets called by Quatrich considering the space base. She also considers the space station regarding where Heloise teleported the ship. Ventress is sent as a mole by Horvath, Malefor and Khan to spy on Darkseid`s plans regarding the threat to the League of Darkness. This is to give Malefor an advantage over Darkseid and Dr.Weil and Malefor gives her a mission to kill a Digmon who she find and has a duel with. Before she kills him, Jesu Otaku and some other person stop her and she wants to get back at the latter. Ventress reports to Darkseid about Jesu Otaku and Dr. Weil Joining. Ventress also hears of Darkseid's plan which trys to learn, though Joker keeps his mouth shut. Ventress is betrayed by Malefor, as he decided that she outlived her usefulness. Mostly for letting Darkseid start his plan, Ventress disses Malefor before Blackbeard shoots her and throws her. Ventress angered at Malefor and Darkseid decides to take revenge on them. This is shown when she appears on Nerissa and sides with the good guys to defeat the villains. Ventress is offered into Slade's group which she accepts as long as Slade doesn't betray her as she has a problem with that. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Misanthropes Category:Partner Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemies Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sith Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Tragic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Double Agent Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Slade's ensemble